


A Perfect Day?

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Witches [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, M/M, Magic, Murder, Prophetic Visions, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Madara is staring out of a window to a perfect day, yet he isn't seeing it.  Tobirama is trying to figure out what is troubling his husband.





	A Perfect Day?

 

Madara heard the footsteps of his husband but didn’t turn away from the window he was gazing blindly out of.

He didn’t turn when Tobirama settled next to him and ran his fingers lightly through Madara’s hair.

He didn’t turn when Tobirama began to speak.  “It’s a perfect day outside.  The sky is that perfect shade of blue with the occasional white fluffy cloud drifting lazily by.  The sun has created the perfect temperature.  There’s just enough wind above to make kite flying just right.  Yet you’re in here staring at nothing and letting a perfectly good cup of tea grow cold.  What’s wrong?”

Madara grunted.

Tobirama sighed.  “Are you thinking of Ikuko or Kenji?”  Ikuko was the woman Madara had married at the orders of his father Tajima even though the old bastard knew how Madara and Tobirama felt about each other.  Kenji was the only child that Madara had with Ikuko.

“No.”

“Hmmm.”  Tobirama took a sip of his own tea.  “Uzushio returned Obito and the Hatake boy as well as the girl the boys found in Iwa.  Obito and Kakashi are still swearing that Kakashi had a vision about the girl and that’s why they went to Iwa.”

Madara snorted his disbelief.

Obito and Kakashi Hatake were thick as thieves and caused twice as much trouble.  For some reason, and the claim of a vision was not believed by anyone since the Hatake Clan were not known for their Seer capabilities, the two boys went to Iwa.  When getting there, they discovered that the Iwa Warlocks had kidnapped a girl from the Mundane World.  The girl had no clue that she was a Witch, but the Iwa Warlocks were only concerned about turning the unskilled Witch into a weapon to destroy Konoha.  They Sealed within her the Third Elemental, Isobu, uncaring that it would drive her insane just as long as their enemy was obliterated.

The two boys caused a distraction then managed to teleport themselves and the girl to Uzushio.  The Uzushio Witches reported that the three children appeared in the classroom of the 3rd year Potions students and collapsed.  The boys were Magically exhausted, and the girl terrified almost to the point of psychosis.   Fortunately, the Potions teacher was a sensible sort and, with the help of her students, got the children to the Healers.

The boys, despite their exhaustion, managed to answer the questions of the Uzushio authorities who then contacted Konoha.  The girl, who gave her name as Rin Nohara, was stabilized physically and Magically.  When it was suggested that Kakashi and Obito be sent back to Konoha without her, Rin reacted…badly.  The Mind-Healers determined that she’d formed an attachment to the boys and that her sanity required their presence.  So, Uzushio kept all three until they decided that Rin understood and was accepting of her new situation.

“The Nohara girl will be staying with Mito and Hashirama for the time being.  And she’ll be introduced to Kushina as soon as possible.”

“That’s good.”

“Orochimaru has a new child.”

Madara looked at Tobirama with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, the child is from the Mundane world like his other three.  A girl this time.  With the pinkest hair.  They’ve named her Sakura.”

Madara grunted.  “We need to find out why there are so many Witches being born to Mundanes.”

Tobirama shrugged.  “Well, it might not necessarily mean that more Witches are being born to Mundanes.  It’s might be that we’ve infiltrated Mundane Society enough that we can find them before they go mad.”

“Hn.”

“Madara,” Tobirama turned his husband to face him, “Tell me what is going on with you!  What is wrong?”

Madara took a deep breath.  “I was summoned by the Hyuuga Clan.”

It was Tobirama’s turn to take a deep breath.  The Hyuuga’s were the most powerful Seers in the Witching World.  Capable of seeing into the past and the future.  “And?”

“The Twins, Hiashi and Hizashi, had a Vision that I was required to see.”  Madara looked at Tobirama.  His face was blank.

Tobirama felt a chill go down his spine.  “And?” he asked quietly.

Madara turned back to gazing out the window.  “After they showed it to me, I went and killed my granddaughter Mikoto’s husband.”

“For the good of the Clan?”

“For the good of our World.”

“Hn.”


End file.
